


(PODFIC) Hey There Little Red by 1lostone

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: Stiles knew that agreeing to meet Lydia in the middle of the damn woods, in the middle of the damn night wasn't one of his best ideas. Really. He did.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hey There Little Red...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443573) by [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone). 



Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j6ycjpk4ibouxhi/Hey_There_Little_Red_Chapter_One.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC: "Fearless First" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/
> 
> Original Cover Art by mari-mcsly.


	2. Chapter Two

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4sgkiuusi9jg20h/Hey_There_Little_Red_Chapter_Two.mp3)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles knew that agreeing to meet Lydia in the middle of the damn woods, in the middle of the damn night wasn't one of his best ideas. Really. He did.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yoct47xcpzekvz7/Hey_There_Little_Red_Chapter_Three.mp3)


	4. Chapter Four

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1671jaqadbnvbbs/Hey_There_Little_Red_Chapter_Four.mp3)


	5. Chapter Five

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z4q52sydgr9phd8/Hey_There_Little_Red_Chapter_Five.mp3)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles knew that agreeing to meet Lydia in the middle of the damn woods, in the middle of the damn night wasn't one of his best ideas. Really. He did.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qvtrq3dr382i6dp/Hey_There_Little_Red_Chapter_Six.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "Fearless First" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/
> 
> Original Cover Art by mari-mcsly.


End file.
